Law enforcement and military personnel confront dangerous situations in the course of performing their duties. In many cases, such situations involve locating a person who may be operating in a particular area of interest. For example, military personnel may be fired upon by an enemy sniper hiding in the surrounding area. Law enforcement officials, on the other hand, may need to detect persons of interest in an area that is being kept under surveillance.
Conventionally, these activities require considerable time and effort. A soldier, for example, may need to scan the surrounding area with binoculars in an effort to locate the sniper. However, in doing so, he or she may be exposed to considerable risk of harm. Law enforcement officials, such as border agents, may need to keep an area under observation for long periods of time and may risk missing a suspect if they are interrupted or distracted by other tasks.